


brad/nate

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-4-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	brad/nate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-4-09

Brad grabs Nate's tie and pulls, tugging him the few steps closer that eliminates the space between them. Nate's suit is nothing like the suit he left in - no longer pressed and precise, but rumpled and wrinkled from yet another rally, another long train ride. "You look tired."

"Does that mean you're going to tuck me into bed?"

"Not exactly." He runs his fingers along the stretch of silk fabric then curves one finger into the loosened knot, easing it out, letting the material slide along itself until it comes apart, hanging on either side of Nate's neck, vibrant greens and blues against his white shirt. He unbuttons Nate's shirt slowly, fingers grazing the skin he bares before sliding down to the next button.

Nate shivers slightly, his eyes drifting closed. "Then what are you going to do with me?"

"Some surprises are good, Nate." Brad's fingers splay on Nate's lower stomach then slide up, pushing Nate's shirt off of him. "I'm afraid you're just going to have to trust me."

"Trust you, huh?" Nate lets his head fall back as Brad's hands slide up his arms and shoulders, making slow trails along Nate's neck. "And why should I do that?"

"Because-" Brad purrs softly as he moves in, his teeth grazing Nate's jaw. He backs him up, hands sliding down to unfasten Nate's belt as they move toward the bedroom. "I've never steered you wrong."


End file.
